1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to load bearing support systems. In particular, this invention relates to a support system for rigidly constraining a lens to a frame mounting member. More in particular, this invention pertains to a lens support system for rigidly constraining an eyeglass lens to either a bridge mounting member or an end piece member. Further, this invention relates to a lens support system which prevents rotation of the lens with respect to the frame mounting member to which it is coupled. Still further, this invention pertains to a lens support system which is compressively coupled to the lens member of a pair of eyeglasses. More in particular, this invention pertains to a lens support system wherein a pair of displaced post members extend through a longitudinally directed slot formed within the lens to prevent rotation about a vertical central axis passing through the slot. Additionally, this invention pertains to a load support system where a threaded member passes adjacent to the displaced post members and extends downwardly through an annular disk member through the slot formed in the lens and threadedly coupled by a nut member.
2. Prior Art
Eyeglass lens mounting systems are known in the prior art. Additionally, mounting systems wherein the mounting members pass through the lens are also known in the prior art. The closest prior art known includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,068,959; 829,268; 2,011,906; 2,301,328; 2,080,282; 2,078,589; 751,939; 683,108; 1,213,324; and, 1,537,489.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,959, a lens support system is shown which includes a pair of openings adjacent each to the other which are formed through the lens. Posts are passed through the openings and the support is provided by extension members passing through slots that are formed in the posts. However, the posts are on V-shaped arm members and are not directed to provide a rotational restraint by passing through one slot formed in the lens which is then additionally compressively loaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 829,268 provides a lens mounting which has eyelet sections on a first end so that threaded members may be mounted through the glass lenses. However, such prior art does not provide for the threaded member passing through and matingly engaging posts which prevent rotation of the mounting with respect to the lens.
In some prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,906, there are enlarged section members which include openings to allow the reception of threaded members. Such enlarged sections do pass on opposing sides of the lenses, however, such do not provide for spaced apart post members to prevent rotation of the mounting with respect to the lenses.
In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,282, support systems having prongs which are coupled on opposing sides of the lenses are shown which provide some lateral stability. Bolt members pass through eyelet sections for the arm support members but do not provide for the compressive and rotational constrainment shown by the subject lens support system.
In other systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 751,939, lens fastening systems are provided which include opposing clips having square or rectangular-like appendages insertable within respective square or rectangular openings formed in the lens. Threaded screw members pass through eyelet sections for securement purposes. Such square or rectangular openings mating with respectively contoured nut members are apparently provided to minimize rotation, however, such does not provide for the optimized rotation constrainment and compressive loading as provided in the lens support system of the subject concept.